Smasher Entires
by DarkKnights
Summary: New Smashers have arrived, but at the cost of four beloved ones as well. How will the current Smashers cope it up with. Rated K Plus for mild language and fantasy violence.


**Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Today, I thought I was getting bored, so Iv'e decided to get things spiced up, for SSB4. In this short story, new characters from different franchises join up and become part of the Smash Bros., but at the cost of four beloved characters. Will the Smashers handle it? Rated K Plus for mild language and violence. Also, Yoshi 2.1's Yoshi and Michelle, owned by Yoshi 2.1 will be appearing and we certainly can't forget about Spawnzilla014's Raizo/Spawn. Anyway, here we GO!  
**

* * *

It was a beautiful day at Smashopolis. Everything was peaceful and the city was always bustling as it was before. The city itself became very popular and is visited by the millions across the world. This city would not have existed, if not, for the efforts of some of Nintendo's greatest heroes known as the Smash Brothers. At first, they were joined up together to defeat the almighty Tabuu, ruler of Subspace. But after their grand adventure, they decided to build up a city to continue their legacy. The Smashers live in a huge stadium-connected building called the Smash Mansion. Ever since their adventures, they were enjoying a happy life.

A doorbell rang at the front door. "Who is it?", a young, female voice called. A young woman appeared to open the door. She had pure blue eyes, blond hair, wore a strange, blue coloured suit and despite being young, she was very tough and respected. She was none other than intergalactic bounty hunter, Samus Aran. Samus opened the door slightly and there, four people emerged from the outside. "Hey there beautiful", a gruff voice called out. Eventually, a man wearing soldier attire appeared, holding a large bunch of vegetables. "Hey there Snake, how's it going?", Samus asked with a smile on her face. "Well, everything is going fine. In fact, there is going to be a big news as of today. Can't wait to see what it is", Snake replied. A young, green humanoid dinosaur appeared with fruits from his hands, followed by a human girl with brown hair, blue eyes and wearing a red skirt and finally, a 32 year old Japanese-American with black hair, white shirt, blue jeans and was very well-built. "Hey guys, did you miss me?", Samus asked to the three people. "Miss? We would obviously feel bored without you, Samus", the humanoid dinosaur replied. "Don't worry Yoshi, everything's okay", Samus replied back with a smile. "Hey Raizo, do me a favour. Can you ask Master Hand when would the big news occur", Yoshi, the humanoid dinosaur called. "No prob bro, I'm always on it!", Raizo, the Japanese-American answered before running to the stairs. "Hey Michelle, can you see what the Smashers are up to?", Yoshi called. I'm always on it Yoshi", Michelle, the brown haired girl answered before taking off.

"Umm, Yoshi, is everything okay?", Samus asked, looking a bit worried. "Uh, no, everything is just fine. Relax", Yoshi said with a chuckle. Samus then approached Yoshi and the two decided to go along with a talk. Meanwhile, Raizo had managed to meet up with Master Hand in the Smash Office located inside the stadium. "So, what is the big news as of? Anything new?", Raizo asked politely. "Well, it's still a secret. But however", Master Hand began. "What? What is it?", Raizo interrupted. "I'm afraid that we would have to retire some of the Smashers", Master Hand answered sadly. "What? What do you mean that some of us would have to leave the roster?", Raizo asked, looking extremely shocked. Master Hand took a deep breath before answering very grimly "Well, it's very personal, so I can't tell you yet".

Immediately upon hearing this, Raizo grew very furious to the point where he could become Spawn at any time. "You think that it's personal?! Tell me what the hell is going on!", Raizo shouted with rage. For a minute or two there was silence, until Master Hand finally spoke up. "Promise that you would not tell anyone okay", Master Hand asked. Raizo panted with anger, but eventually calmed down and answered "Okay, now talk". "Well, we're going to be expanding our roster, but we also do not want to overdo it. Out of us all, only four are leaving and 18 newcomers are set to appear", Master Hand explained. "But then, who are the four to be replaced?", Raizo asked. "One would be Snake, I'm afraid", Master Hand said. "What?! Why would you want to remove Snake from the roster. He is now married to a Smasher and has a daughter! You think you would let Stacy live off without her father?!", Raizo exclaimed after hearing Snake's name. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this, but there are fans wanting to have new people join the fray. I'm sorry but, Sonic, Pokemon Trainer Red and Lucario are going out of the list", Master Hand again explained. "YOU IDIOT! Don't you understand? Samus will be heartbroken upon hearing her husband leaving and Mario will soon miss out his best friend. Also, where are Lucario and Red going?!", Raizo roared.

"Snake has a mission to do for FOXHOUND and Sonic's friends need him. Also, Lucario and Red aren't popular any more and fans want more unique fighters. I didn't want this happen to anyone, but if I don't maybe Smashopolis would become a barren wasteland", Master Hand explained sadly. "Fine! If that's what you want then have it your way! I'm not going to be in the ceremony and just wait how would Samus react when she finds out her husband would be leaving forever. Have a good day and yes, you're a heartless, evil monster!", Raizo shouted before banging the door and storming off the hallways with anger. Master Hand then lowered himself down in complete disappointment. "I'm so sorry Raizo...", Master Hand muttered sadly.

* * *

**Well, here's the first chapter to you lads. There may be some unusual characters, but they are owned by some of my friends here. Next chapter, we will see the appearance of quite a lot of new Smashers. In case you haven't seen my profile, here's the top 10 characters I would like to see in** **SSB4. They are:**

_10: Lloyd Irving_  
_09: Rundas/Dark Samus_  
_08: Little Mac_  
_07: Krystal_  
_06: King K. Rool_  
_05: Megaman_  
_04: May (Hoenn Region), Pokemon: Mudkip, Grovyle and Blaziken_  
_03: Bowser Jr./ Shadow Mario_  
_02: Ghirahim_  
_01: Travis Touchdown  
_

* * *

**These are now however the only characters that will debt in the next chapter. There will be quite more that are not in the list itself, but don't worry, you'll find out soon in the next chapter. Also, here's a message for Yoshi 2.1 and Spawnzilla014: I have decided to make this list as a representation for Smash Bros. 4 and to share my beliefs on what characters I want in the game and characters I do NOT want. Also, I hope these characters bring in a new variety and maybe you could use them in your own future stories. Anyway, rate, comment and favour me and the story and again, thanks for reading and look out for the characters that will be appearing in the next chapter. Till then, later :).**


End file.
